


诊所佚事【三】

by Mohe



Category: Martin Beck Stories - Maj Sjöwall & Per Wahlöö
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohe/pseuds/Mohe
Kudos: 3





	诊所佚事【三】

曼婷已经拿到了体检报告，送走了孩子，上午就没什么事了。曼婷思来想去，还是决定去家政公司应聘，自己刚刚养了孩子，报个月嫂什么的，应该还是可以胜任的，自己也比较有优势。抱着这样的信心，曼婷推开了家政公司面试处的大门  
“你是刚刚带了自家孩子来应聘的么，可是你以前也没有什么求职经历，结婚以后就没工作是吗”  
曼婷点点头，又低下头，的确自己结了婚就在丈夫的要求下做了全职太太，没想到没过多久就被嫌弃说自己吃干饭不干活。曼婷刚想找份工作就怀了孕，丈夫于是变本加厉的讽刺曼婷，反正曼婷有了孩子没有工作，自己再怎么骂也无所谓。曼婷连今天的面试都是瞒着丈夫出门的——不过自己只有晚上才能见到丈夫回家，有时候匆匆做爱有时候直接睡觉，显然丈夫瞒着自己的事情更多一点  
面试官是个精壮的男人，这会也没看曼婷，边填表边跟曼婷说，“应聘月嫂的其实有很多人，工资高待遇好，不过要求也很高，就算应聘上了也要等通知，你要有这个心理准备”  
“我了解过了，可以接受”  
“可以接受是吧，那合同条款都明白了，体检合格，咱们有必要在公司进行第二轮面试，这个面试过了第三轮就不会为难你了，咱们开始进行第二轮面试，看看你适不适合做月嫂，来，跟我到里屋”  
曼婷放下包随着面试官进屋。屋里装修的像是一个普通家庭的格局一样，两室一厅，还有摇篮，和孩子还小时候自己家里也差不多  
“基本的任务，只要做过母亲的都能完成，据我们了解您家里的孩子身体心里都很健康，所以我们认为您也可以努力带好别的孩子，所以二轮面试就要对您考一些突发或者不常见的情况，第一项，哺乳。当小孩哭闹要母乳，孕妇不方便的时候，月嫂要做到可以用自己的乳房安抚孩子，不能吓到孩子，也就是哺乳过程中不可以有任何反应，听懂了吗”  
曼婷点点头，“听懂了”  
面试官看看曼婷的穿着，曼婷为了正式特地穿了西服，衬衫和西服裙，下面还穿了丝袜高跟，端庄大方。面试官不觉得这是好打扮，对曼婷说，“穿成这样不好哺乳啊，外套脱了吧，衬衫之类的你自己看着办”  
曼婷脱了外套放在衣架上，衬衫从裙子里拉出来，解开扣子，露出内衣。面试官递给曼婷一个真婴儿大小的小东西，说道，“一会儿裙子撩上去，内裤也脱到大腿，用这个小婴儿吸你的奶头，如果你下面是干的，就算合格了”  
曼婷看着这个胳膊长的小东西，抱着很像小孩子，也就没什么紧张的心情了，把内衣扣子解开，裙子撩起盘在腰上，丝袜和内裤一起脱到膝盖，叉开腿坐在凳子上，紧紧闭合小粉穴，抱过来小婴儿，把奶头塞到小婴儿嘴里  
小婴儿的开关被唤醒了，大概是里面有一个触碰机关，曼婷觉得乳尖一凉，很快婴儿的嘴巴就开始吸吮，舌头上好像还有舌苔，麻酥刮搔曼婷乳腺。曼婷差点被搞得吐了水，极力忍着，下面紧紧吸住不让水流出来。一边是小孩子极具诱惑的舔舐，一边是不能流一滴水的面试要求，曼婷快要疯了，夹腿夹粉穴，想挺过去这一会  
面试官掐了十分钟，一到点就过来到曼婷这里，手伸到曼婷两腿的花园中间摸，又拈了拈Y毛，都是干爽的，于是点点头，“第一项合格，可以穿上裤子了”  
曼婷松了口气，提上内裤，盖上裙子，很快下身就流了水，沾湿内裤，还被面试官要求坐在凳子上。曼婷难受的夹了夹腿，在凳子上坐稳  
“第二项，之前给你发过的视频看过了吗？催乳和缩阴的教程”  
曼婷抿了抿嘴，“看过了，学会了一些”  
“嗯，第二项就是考视频里的内容，躺在主卧的床上，你自己来一遍”  
“我吗？”  
“对，因为你只有对自己的身体足够了解才能照顾别人，不同的人穴位不同，你在自己身上找到了位置就能说明你真的理解了”  
“好……”  
曼婷坐在卧室的大床上，慢慢躺下来，衬衫翻到一边，内衣也解开脱掉。曼婷双手放到自己双乳上，手指在乳房打着圈的按摩，慢慢摸到自己的乳头。曼婷想自己解决一下痒的问题，于是看似无意的揉了一下，再按压压迫乳晕。来来回回不仅自己难受，下面也开始黏糊糊的难受。曼婷咬上嘴唇，哼哼着给自己催奶，不过什么都没有，除了痒就是疼  
“可以，学的不错，继续考一下缩阴，也是自己来，裤子要脱，腿叉开，我要看到实况才能打分”  
曼婷的裙子这下也不可以了，曼婷脱了裙子，丝袜连着内裤也一起脱下。内裤里湿滑的液体见了空气，凉飕飕的，搞得曼婷很是不好意思。面试官倒是见怪不怪，帮赤裸的曼婷躺好，用一支玻璃棒慢慢插进曼婷下体，“张大一点，我看不到，你以后是凭感觉，但是今天是要给我看的，放松，现在开始按摩”  
曼婷手指塞进自己下面，进出按摩阴道壁，打着圈按摩，还要提拉，一不小心就碰到自己的敏感带，一股粘液涌出。曼婷羞得不行，面试官拿来旁边的一只小吸尘器一样的东西，放在曼婷下体，“看来第三项你评分会很好，放松”  
曼婷放松身体，小吸尘器慢慢附上花丛，浓密的小小的刷子刮着外阴，带走水分，刷子继续进入，吸走更多液体，留下潮湿的下面和曼婷的手指  
曼婷刚才痒的不行，面试官的手故意绕开敏感处，虽然不至于再泛滥，可痒的太过难受。曼婷继续卖力按摩那处，越来越痒，曼婷忍得快要哭了

  
“考察结束，自己解决一下问题，去洗手间处理一下，咱们进行第三项，体罚测试”  
赶紧进了卫生间，浴室里面有一个硅胶的狼牙棒，曼婷急不可耐的放入下体，慢慢抚慰才觉得活过来了。用着东西高潮两次才想起来还是面试现场，赶紧冲个澡擦干身体走出来，站在面试官前面  
“去了多久了，知不知道自己在面试”  
“知道……对不起，我错了……”  
“不该爽的时候非要爽，耽误工作耽误事情，公司规定打屁股五十下，另外有了雇主之后，犯了什么错由雇主惩罚，最基本的原则，不能挡，不能动，不能叫骂，听清楚了吗”  
“听清楚了……”  
“跟我来阳台，一般雇主家里都会在这里给予你惩罚，你需要面对着小区里的邻居，大声喊出你的错误和受到的惩罚，公司惩罚是死的，雇主是活的，你可以用你的方式避免惩罚，任何方式”  
曼婷似乎了解了一些，面试官抽出木板来拍拍曼婷屁股，“反着坐在椅子上，手抱住椅背，屁股撅出来挨揍，公司规定都是要趴凳子的，现在是模仿雇主家里，姿势就多样一点。去搬凳子坐阳台上，面对窗户”

曼婷照做，面前的窗户不是真窗户，也就是一层贴纸，不用担心被听见。曼婷抱住椅背，板子就毫不留情的抽打下来  
“啊啊，疼……”曼婷没挨两下就喊疼起来，结果面试官的板子更加凌厉起来，打的啪啪作响  
“你们女人就是这样，跟我媳妇一样，就不会忍着，我还能不知道疼吗？在家里她也是，一挨打就哭疼，那还不是因为你们犯错吗？”  
曼婷疼得更厉害了，却不敢再喊了，委屈掉眼泪，还特地撅高一点屁股主动挨打，希望可以受到原谅  
面试官啪啪几下又打的很重，“你这样求罚，可能会在公司里有用，在雇主家，说不定还会因为让雇主兴奋，打的更重”  
曼婷扶着椅背用力抓，连套椅子用的布套都被撕破了。面试官这才停了板子，扔到一边，“够数了，起来吧，第二项完成了，过来我看看伤”  
曼婷站起身，背对着面试官站。面试官蹲下身，捏着曼婷屁股，扒开屁股缝，“没有伤到里面，屁股肿了没关系，面试结束了再去揉药”  
曼婷屁股缝见人非常羞，低着头闷着哼了一声。面试官的手还在往前面游走，摸到曼婷阴户处揉了揉，“有的雇主还会惩罚这里，这里湿着容易感染，自己没事就要多打几下加强锻炼”  
“知道了……”  
“那，最难的考核就算结束了，不过不用穿衣服，起来吧，第二项结束了，咱们来进行第三项，现在去厨房做饭”  
“面试官，我可以去厕所解……”  
“不可以，在这期间你不可以用手自己解决，直接来第三项”  
曼婷夹着腿走到厨房，这里简直熟悉的不能再熟悉，自己围着锅台转这么多年，也就厨艺可以说比普通人要好，还算拿的出手。曼婷心里不紧张了也就好多了，夹着腿按要求的那样做鲫鱼汤  
曼婷拾好鱼下锅，炖汤的时候需要等待很久。曼婷刚想自己夹腿自慰一会，面对锅台还没转身，身后就顶上来一只按摩棒  
曼婷一惊，忘了自己是在面试。面试官拿着按摩棒，放在曼婷双腿渴望处，慢慢的说，“雇主产妇身子不好，孩子还小，家里人多，大多数家庭都是这样的情况。产妇产道松弛，身体免疫低下，不适合夫妻生活，所以如果雇主有这样的要求要尽量满足，而且不可以发出声音。因为家里通常是白天，双方父母很有可能在家里，你要做的就是迅速流出水迎合雇主，做爱不出声音，做爱之后不被发现异常，走路姿势和说话要自然。以后也会有这种问题出现，随机应变一些，而且基本都会发生在厨房，不然为什么月子里的食物，不是煲汤就是炖很久，就是为了创造这样的机会”  
曼婷似懂非懂的点点头，心里就是期盼这个东西赶紧进来。面试官磨叨很久才放进来，夸着曼婷，“还挺好的，能忍这么久，不会欲求不满缠着雇主，这是大忌不要犯”  
面试官将按摩棒一点点深入，碰触到曼婷的敏感，打开开关，曼婷被这突如其来的快感兴奋到了，只想娇喘连连，可是毕竟是面试，曼婷咬死嘴唇，没有出声，也没有哼哼，安安静静的面色潮红着享受刺激。面试官进出撸动按摩棒，曼婷抬起一条腿夹在锅台上，露出一整个私处给面试官，自己半趴着咬唇  
面试官没听见叫床，似乎觉得是力度不够，手上的按摩棒重重戳进去，开了最大的开关嗡嗡直振。曼婷爽的要哭出来，趴在灶台上眼泪直掉，就是不能发出声音。曼婷拽过来一张厨房餐巾，咬在嘴里防止自己出声，乳房也被身后的面试官握住，大掌毫无章法又用力。曼婷时常被碰到高潮，又和下身持久的不一样，这里的刺激是随机的，不可预知，也不可闪避

曼婷快要咬破纸巾，面试官加大手上的力，曼婷被顶的脚尖踮起，差点就要离地，被这么一根棒子操的够不到地上，曼婷羞也没办法  
过了半个小时，面试官才把曼婷放下来，抽出按摩棒，曼婷的高潮戛然而止，难受得夹腿，厨房计时器到点了，提醒曼婷汤熬好了。面试官催促，“快把汤盛出去，端给孕妇，记得穿好衣服，不要露出破绽，做爱时候雇主说停就要马上停，被发现了就不是打一顿那么简单了，”面试官用手指伸进湿滑的甬道捅两下，“很有可能就是这里挨打，快去吧”  
曼婷赶紧穿好紧身的衣服裙子，刚刚屁股挨揍肿起来，被裙子箍着更疼。曼婷索性不穿内裤了，用衬衫包裹住发情又胀大的乳房，显得更加风情万种  
面试官看着颤颤巍巍勉强站起来的曼婷，端着鱼汤，小心翼翼往卧室端，端过去了还要站在一边，双腿交叉自慰，看起来还挺像端庄一人的  
面试官掀开曼婷裙子，大手继续摸那个位置，曼婷因为过分压抑和抑制性欲，花核肿胀不堪。面试官也脱下自己的裤子，把自己胀大的性器露出来给曼婷看，“面试结束了，就别自己解决了，让我来给你一些奖励作为你通过面试的奖赏吧”  
曼婷终于不用藏着掖着，抱住面试官迫不及待坐上去，两个人顺势滚到床上，面试官忍了好久，曼婷也抑制很久，这一接触便干柴烈火，面试官的性器在曼婷身体里奋力耕耘，曼婷身体里被机器弄得麻木的感官又被肉棒弄得激情满满，叫声也越来越淫荡。面试官耸腰深入几次，射在里面。曼婷得到了滋润，也慢慢平静下来，躺着喘粗气  
休息一会，也洗了澡，曼婷换上自己来时候穿的套装，面试官去外面的电脑把信息输入，给了曼婷最终成绩，90，很厉害的分数。面试官本想让曼婷回去等通知，谁知很快就有了雇主联系预订了曼婷  
面试官对曼婷说，“你看看这个雇主，我记得这和你住的地方很近吧，应该很适合你，你可以先去找个医院消一下屁股的肿再去”  
“我今天时间不多，我还是直接去吧，谢谢”  
“不客气，你是个能力很强的业务员，我相信你能胜任的”  
“那就谢谢了，我这就去雇主家，回头见”  
“回头见”  
曼婷离开家政公司，去公交站等下一趟公交，突然特别开心，为了自己越来越有奔头的日子开心  



End file.
